SH: Fight Above the Falls
'' Description:'' Above the Reichenbach Falls in Switzerland, Professor Moriarty and Colonel Sebastian Moran are preparing to start war in Europe. However, Sherlock Holmes has arrived, accompanied by the French gypsie Madam Simza and his intellectual brother, Mycroft! Will he be able to outsmart the villains, or will a chess game with Moriarty lead to a fall into the Falls... Set Features Fight Above the Falls features: *511 pieces! *Five minifigures - Madam Simza Heron, Mycroft Holmes, Sherlock Holmes, Professor Moriarty, and Colonel Sebastian Moran! *Mycroft's rowing boat! *Large waterfall with jagged rock details! *Two rooms inside the waterfall with barrel of wine, glasses and bottles, and Mycroft's office with candle, magnifying glass and oxygen pump! *Two flick-fire missiles hidden in the falls! *A secret compartment with treasure and a skull behind a moving waterfall! *Balcony with chess board and two seats! *Trap-door in the balcony to drop characters into the waterfall! *Ball room with stairs and tables! *And a chandelier! Parts of the Set Mycroft's Rowing Boat Mycroft's boat measures approximately 11 cm (4.5") long. It features two oars, two seats, and a lantern at the front. This part of the set is based upon Mycroft's rowing boat, seen when he is rescuing Mary Watson after she has been thrown from the train. It was not actually seen at all during the scene in Switzerland at the Reichenbach Falls, and has instead been included merely for playability. The Reichenbach Falls, Balcony and Ball Room The Reichenbach falls, including the balcony and the ball room, measures approximately 13.5 cm (5.25") wide, 14.5 cm (5.75") deep, and 26.5 cm (10.5") high. The base of the waterfall features jagged rock detailing and also smooth, round rock effects. There are several gaps in the rock and one part of the waterfall which connects to the others by flowing water. This was only seen very briefly in the 2011 film as Holmes and Moriarty plummeted from the balcony, but mainly it is for playability reasons. The back of the base of the waterfall features the wine cellar and Mycroft's office, above the jagged rock decoration seen at the front as well. The cellar features a large wine barrel with a tap on the top. Beside this are three green bottles and two golden cups. This part of the set was not seen during the 2011 film and is for playability reasons, as the building would have had a wine cellar. Mycroft's office feature a table with a candle on the left. There is a document on the table with a magnifying glass fixed over it. There is also Mycroft's 'personal supply of oxygen' fixed to the side. The table was seen during the 2011 film when Mycroft was discussing Professor Moriarty's presence at the peace summet, and Sherlock Holmes had the respirator. It is also highly likely that the respirator is linked to how Sherlock Holmes survived, as he sent it to Doctor Watson afterwards. The upper half of the waterfall features another two individual falls. At the bottom of the left waterfall are two flick-fire missiles, just above Mycroft's office. These are disguised a s two rocks directly beside one another. The right waterfall features a collection of gold and diamonds on the inside, along with a skull at the top. There is a black brick at the side and when turned, this lifts the waterfall up and allows access to the treasure area. Both of these features are for playability. Also, in the 2011 film, there was only one large waterfall and it was not several smaller ones that link up. The ball room features two tables, each with a candle on them and bottles and goblets. The left table has one bottle and one goblet, and the other has one bottle and two goblets. There are also a series of long white steps which lead up to the door onto the balcony. At the wall is a large, open door and then two white wall pieces seperating it from the balcony. There is also a chandelier above the room which is connected to both the top of the wall and the roof of the balcony. This has six smaller candles in it. This part of the set is based upon the main ball room where the peace summet took place in the 2011 film. There were no tables with wine in the film and instead waiters went around serving glasses; these are just for playability. There was a very large chandelier in the film which was seen very briefly and also a series of white stairs, however these did not lead to the balcony but instead led down from the entrance. The balcony features two sections of railing on the rounded edges and two pillars at the front. These connect to a small sloped roof to which the chandelier in the ballroom is attached. Below the roof area are two seats and between these is a table with Moriarty's chess board on it. There is also a black brick at the side of the balcony and when pulled, the centre part of the balcony drops like a trapdoor. The table and chess board is on this part of the balcony. This part of the set is based upon the balcony from the 2011 film. There were two seats and a table in the centre where Sherlock Holmes and Moriarty played chess. In the film, the balcony did not fall away like a trapdoor and there were railings all the way around. The trapdoor feature is for playability, and would not work with railings there. In the film, Sherlock Holmes grabbed hold of Moriarty and pushed himself from the table, and both of them fell over the railings. Characters Madam Simza Heron.jpg|Madam Simza Heron|link=http://lego-fanon.wikia.com/wiki/SH:_Other_Characters#Madam_Simza_Heron Mycroft Holmes.jpg|Mycroft Holmes|link=http://lego-fanon.wikia.com/wiki/SH:_Other_Characters#Mycroft_Holmes Sherlock Holmes 5.jpg|Sherlock Holmes (unarmed)|link=SH: Sherlock Holmes Professor Moriaty 2.jpg|Professor Moriarty|link=SH: Professor Moriarty Colonel Sebastian Moran.jpg|Colonel Sebastian Moran|link=SH: Colonel Sebastian Moran See also *LEGO Sherlock Holmes: theme *LEGO Sherlock Holmes: the video game Category:Articles By 09dh01 Category:Sherlock Holmes 2 Category:Themes